13 Wishes TV Special
en ' "13 Wishes" is the second TV special of 2013. Gigi Grant, Twyla, Whisp, Catty Noir, Wydowna Spider and Fawn make their animated debuts. Summary The movie begins with Frankie Stein explaining what happened a long time ago. Gig, the duaghter of the genie, is running with a monster named Fawn, the finder of the lantern. Gigi warns her that they must get to the mirror room, a room with Grimms magic mirror before its too late. Whisp appears, cllingg Gigi. Gigi yells at her to leave Fawn alone. Fawn asks Gigi who is she talking to, but Gigi ignores. Whisp reminds Gigi the finders last wish: To wish the shadow genie all powerful. Gigi and Fawn arrive, and Fawn recites what Whisp said. Gigi tells her that the wish is hers to make. Gigi grabs Grimms magic mirror, which reveals finder's true selves. But Whisp appears again, and again warns them about the last wish. Fawn gets hypnotized by the words, and Gigi warns her to not be influenced. The Eclipse comes, which gains Whisp a corporeal form. She forces Fawn to make the wish, and before Fawn does, Gigi shoves the mirror into her face, thus breaking the influence and Whisp becoming a shadow againm but the mirror shatters into pieces. Gigi begs Fawn to make the last wish, and she wishes everything will go away. Gigi grants the wish, and whisks them into the lamp again, waiting for the next finder. Its a new year at Monster High, were the ghouls meet at the entrance. Howleen greets Twyla, and Twyla explains how she likes Howleens new look. Howleen bumps into Gory Fangtell and her friends, and Gory mocks her. Twyla and Howleen walk away, and Twyla told her to not listen to her. But Howleen wishes for being popular. Abbey then wishes for being a ruler at school, and Draculaura tells her that she can run for student disembodied president. Lagoona visits Gill, and Gill says that his parents dontt acceot her, wishing that Gil's parents will like her. Clawd, Heath and Manny are trying out for a show by recording some stunts, but fails. Howleen decides to make her name infront of the school. Twyla tries to stop her, but Howleen refuses. Clawdeen, Frankie and the ghouls spot her, and they try to stop her, but the name explodes, and lands Bloodgoods head on Howleen. They receive punishment by cleaning the attic. Clawdeen blames Howleen, and they argue. Howleen walks away, and cleans a shiny lantern. It glows, and releases Gigi from the prolouge. Howleen makes her first wish: Wishing them out of detention. But Gigiss shadow stays behind, and warns the audience about the upcoming eclipse. They end up in the mall, and Howleen has 12 wishes left. Gigi warns her about wishing, telling her to be scareful what she wishes for. The next day, they see Lagoona crying because Gils parents doesn't want Gil to be with her. Howleen wishes for Lagoona for being freskwater. Howleen makes more wishes, and after a while, she goes into the bathroom and spots Gory Fangtell, telling her she never belongs anywhere. Howleen cries, and Gigiss shadow appears. Whisp tell her that Gigi can make her popular. She calls Gigi, and she spots Whisp. She warns Howleen that there is a dark side to the wishes. Howleen wishes for her to be popular. She eventually becomes popular, and forgetting who's her real friends. Cleo becomes jealous, and confronts her. Howleen wishes for Cleo how it feels to be a nobody, and makes Cleo furious. Clawdeen confronts her and tells her that the wishes has changed her. Howleen wishes fir Clawdeen to disappear, and causes Howleen to be influneced. And thus, Clawdeens shadow appears, trapping the real clawdeen in the lantern. Frankie, Draculaura and Ghoulia notcies Howleen and Clawdeens behavior, and confrint Gigi about it. Gigi tells them about the upcoming eclipse, andiff Whisp make Howleen to wish the shadow genie all powerful, she will have the power to banish people into the lamp. When the eclipse is full, Whisp becomes their leader, and will rule Monster High, and traps everyone forever. Frankie is shocked about Clawdeen being banished, and they had to go rescue her, Gigi gives them an orb which can bring them back outside. The three of them confront Howleen, making her wish the three of them in the lap, and replaces them with their shadows. Gigi tells her that only 8 wishes are left. Frankie, Draculaura and Ghoulia end up in the lantern, and they go search for Clawdeen. They find her, and Clawdeen explains something to them: :The character list is based on the trailers. Notes References * The title "13 Wishes" is a play on the 2010 movie 16 Wishes. * Lagoona's transformation sequence is loosely designed after the 1486 painting The Birth of Venus. Continuity * When Howleen enters the attic, a purple hat, a magic apple, a ring, and a bottle with purple liquid are on display. These refer to various students and teachers of Ever After High. * The mirror Howleen drops and breaks is likely the mirror spoken of in the from Ever After High. * As Howleen is walking outside looking for good uses for her wishes, she passes by Rochelle reading a letter and holding a rose petal. These two things are from Garrott DuRoque, with whom she reunited in "Scaris: City of Frights". * The Grimm Brothers are characters from Ever After High. * Scarah and Invisi Billy are described as an item, which they are shown to become in "Scarah-Voyant". That webisode did not air until two months after "13 Wishes" premiered, but chronologically comes first. * The first ever in-cartoon mention is made of Clawdia Wolf, who would debut properly in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * Whisp's motivations and her fragile bond with Gigi are more fully explained in [[Gigi Grant's 13 Wishes diary|Gigi's 13 Wishes diary]], which pays more proper attention to Whisp feeling disposable compared to Gigi. Errors * There is little consistency in the scope of Howleen's wishes. For instance, her popularity, student disembodied president, and headmistress wishes reduce almost the entire student body into mind-controlled slaves, but "randomly" do not affect various characters. Why the effects of these wishes differ so greatly is not explained. Howleen's wish to undo her previous wishes also has inconsistent effects. For instance, the Howleen masks all disappear on the 12th wish, but none of the 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah outfits are changed for 'Signature' outfits, despite them being a direct result of Howleen wishing the girls banished to the lantern. Particularly peculiar is the Die Trying un-wish. Clawd, Manny, and Heath are just pulled from the show, but they have been on it nonetheless, as proven by Spectra's interview and Crash's presence at the party. * When Draculaura is doing Abbey's makeup in the washroom, none of her is seen in the mirror; her clothes should show up. * After telling the story of how Whisp came to be, Clawdeen closes the book. When the screen zooms out, it is somehow open again. * Throughout the movie, at random parts, both of Howleen's ears are upright. Other * Scarah's 3D model is based on her San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 prototype rather than the 2012 exclusive doll. For instance, she has the broader cheeks and the jacket of the prototype. This is a tad curious, considering Wydowna's 3D model, whose history is largely alike but for the fact her doll didn't come out until 2013, is based on her actual doll. * Gory's 3D model is updated from its backgrounder-ish previous look to resemble her 2D model more. * As with "Scaris: City of Frights", "13 Wishes" features a lot of fashion. They are: Clawdeen's 'School's Out' outfit, Ghoulia's Scaris: City of Frights outfit with her Skultimate Roller Maze hairdo, all outfits from the Picture Day fashion line, and the entire 13 Wishes and 13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah lines. * "13 Wishes" technically has three release dates: It premiered in English in the UK during the weekend of September 21st and 22nd. It became available for download on September 26th on websites like iTunes. The DVD was released on the 8th of October and the movie aired on television on the 25th of that month. * The DVD of "13 Wishes" contains three webisodes that likely are exclusive to the DVD until some a few months into 2014: "Department of Monster Vehicles", "Royal Pest Sitter", and "Cookie Creeper". It also contains the Ever After High webisode " " as an Ever After High sneak peek. Category:TV specials